


To Be Hunted

by CelestialBound



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Deer!David, Doggy Style, Forest Sex, Hand Jobs, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missionary Position, One Shot, Rape Mentions, hunter!daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound
Summary: Caught in a hunter's trap, David isn't sure what to expect other than death, but he gets something satisfying instead.





	To Be Hunted

It was in the middle of October where hunters could hunt both antlerless and antlered deer. Daniel was young for a hunter around these parts but he had been killing animals since he was a child. Skinning and cooking them over your own fire was the best way to have meat in his opinion. Deer jerky could be made for later and the other parts could be used for tools or be sold for profit. But Daniel wanted a pair of antlers this year to keep himself. He recently got his own house and knew the perfect place for a clean pair. It was cliché but he wanted them over the fireplace, just like the superior hunters always did in their own homes. So today he’d hunt for another reason besides food and profit. 

 

The air was crisp and fresh just how it should be this time of year. The autumn breeze never failed to make Daniel relaxed before a good kill. He had all his gear that he needed in the truck and headed to the hunting hotspot. There were no other cars around when he arrived so it really would be the perfect day to make the grand kill. He walked through the woods, careful with his steps as to not make too much sound despite the crunch of the leaves underneath his shoes. He always wore camouflage when out in the forest along with black combat boots to fit the scenery. He set up a simple rope trap and then a few bear traps around and went out deeper into the forest with his sniper rifle. 

 

Surprisingly there were no animals around, not even birds. Usually there would be plenty of chirping and a couple of squirrels climbing up the trees, perhaps a rustle of leaves from a nearby deer… But there wasn’t anything. Daniel waited for over an hour in the same spot and circled the area again before going back to where he set up the traps. None of the bear traps were triggered but there was something caught in the net when he looked up. The animal squirmed and fought against the restraint, panting and making sounds of frustration.

 

Was it an animal? Or a person?

 

Daniel stepped closer to see and the creature looked at him with wide, fern green eyes. It resembled a deer, but also a human, like some sort of weird hybrid.

 

“Please let me out of this trap!” It pleaded before seeing the gun, “...Th-this isn’t yours is it?”

 

“It is…” Daniel stated. “What the hell are you?”

 

“That’s a rude way to ask! I’m… Well I’m… Me.”

 

“So you don’t even have a name?”

 

“I have a name… It’s David.”

 

“Who gave you it?”

 

“My parents? Why are you asking me all of these questions?! Are you going to release me or kill me?!” He shouted out of fear.

 

“I’m not sure…” Daniel said, circling the trapped creature.

 

David followed the movements of the hunter and looked through the overlap of rope to stare right back at the robin egg blue eyes that were glued on his shivering figure. David immediately tried ripping and biting at the rope but he lacked the carnivorous sharp teeth and claws needed to escape. David wasn’t sure if he could trust this person, for the man seemed like he was just a regular hunter, which meant that he would surely kill him without regret. Yet he needed help getting out of the trap, there just wasn’t any way he could do it alone. 

 

Daniel studied the hybrid closely. He had hooves, antlers, and reddish brown fur around his legs up to his waist. Most of his lower half was just like an animal yet from the stomach up he resembled a person. His hair matched the fur, except white specks were freckled in his auburn locks. Next to his small antlers were animal ears that seemed to match his emotions; facing downwards to resemble fear and uncertainty. The creature even had a small white tail that perked up. 

 

He really was half-deer and half-human.

 

“P-please don’t kill me…” The animal begged.

 

“Maybe I won’t…” Daniel said, thinking about what he should do with the creature.

 

He could straight up kill him and take his antlers, sell the body to science, or some weird museum for abnormal creatures. He could let the thing go… Or he could do something else. He wasn’t quite sure yet, so he decided to talk to the animal hybrid more to make up his mind.

 

“I’ll do anything! I’m too young to die! I-I can even show you the best hiding spots that other deer hide in!” He insisted. 

 

David didn’t want to throw other animals out under the bus but he was struck by utter fear. He wasn’t that selfless as he thought of himself to be.

 

“So you  _ are  _ a deer.”

 

“Y-yes… But I’m also like you!” He reached a hand out through the ropes, “See? Our hands are similar! And I can speak your language!”

 

“I know that… I just want to know where you came from, what you are.”

 

“If you really want to know, you’ll have to let me go.”

 

“See, but that would be too easy for you to run off now, wouldn’t it?”

 

“You have a gun! You could easily shoot me if I run!”

 

“Fair point… With that logic though,” He stepped forward and pointed the gun at him, “I could kill you right now if you  _ don’t  _ tell me.”

 

“O-okay okay! Just… Don’t point that thing at me. I’ve seen what they can do.”

 

Daniel lowered the gun to let him speak.

 

David breathed a sigh of relief, “I’m a certain subspecies of deer. We’re called the Caven… Or at least that’s what we’ve been called by your kind. I don’t know a lot of the history, I hardly paid attention to my teachings, but I do know that we hide from you humans because you’re murderers. You’ve killed most of our kind off centuries ago and we still can’t repopulate!”

 

“So you’re one of those things from the kid stories?”

 

“We’re only stories to you because you killed us off.”

 

Daniel chuckled, “I must be dreaming.”

 

“Let me go now!”

 

“Ah, I don’t know about that. You just admitted to being a rare species, so I could definitely sell you off.”

 

“Is that all you ever care about? Your pointless currency? How could anyone compare that to actual lives?!”

 

“Well it benefits  _ my  _ life, so it works out.”

 

“Ugh, fine! Kill me then! Maybe you’ll regret it one day.”

 

“Are you sure? You were just begging for your pitiful life just a few moments ago.”

 

David was still terrified of dying, but tried to cover up his terror with some sort of ego that he managed to fake, “Go ahead. It’s not like I have a choice.”

 

Daniel aimed the gun at him again and then saw the white in his eyes resurface as they widened. The creature shut them completely, clenching them tightly while waiting for the trigger to be pulled. It never came however, instead he was dropped to the ground. He struggled to get the rope off and then looked at the hunter in disbelief. 

 

“I’ll make a deal with you.” The hunter started. “If you let me have sex with you, I’ll let you go free.”

 

David’s eyebrows furrowed, “What?”

 

“You know when--”

 

“I know what it means!” David blushed.

 

Daniel smirked, “So? How about it?” 

 

“That’s… That’s so gross! You’re a human! I’m a, well, Caven! Us mating would be…”

 

“It’s not like you can get pregnant, right?”

 

“W-well n-no--”

 

“Then what’s wrong with it?”

 

“Uhm, everything?! Your people killed us! Your the reason I have to live my life in hiding! And now you’re… You’re threatening me with rape!”

 

“It’s not rape if you consent to it.”

 

“Oh yes, like giving me the option to have intercourse or be killed isn’t rape. What is wrong with you humans?!”

 

“Well, give me your answer.” He said, setting the butt of his gun against the ground.

 

David was hesitant. He never had sex before, and with a human? God, he’d never imagine he’d even be given the choice to mate with one of them. It was disgusting to even think about… He didn’t even know what humans looked like underneath their clothes, and he didn’t want to… Even if he was curious…

 

“Well it’s not much of a choice, is it?”

 

“What? You want to die?”

 

“No! I meant… I’ll mate with you…”

 

“That’s what I like to hear.” Daniel said, placing the gun on the ground and stepping towards the animal hybrid. 

 

David’s first instinct was to back away but he stayed put, not wanting to risk getting hurt by this predator. Daniel looked at him with cat-like eyes, kneeling down to the ground to crawl towards him and stop at his hooves. 

 

“Spread your legs.” The hunter ordered.

 

David was trembling as he separated them from each other. David’s dick was just like a human’s, and was already becoming erect. Daniel was pleased to see that the ginger was excited from just mentioning the thought of having sex with him despite the fear that still lingered. He began to touch the ginger and which made him tense up. 

 

“W-why do you want to do this?” The redhead asked.

 

Daniel stroked him, “I have to have  _ some kind _ of prize after each hunt.”

 

It wasn’t the answer David wanted, but he wasn’t sure what else he expected. The hunter pulled back his hand once only to spit on it, then rubbed it over the redhead’s now fully erect cock. The ginger’s breath hitched as he tried to bite back moans. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, biting his lip as the blonde increased in speed. 

 

“A-ah…” 

 

The breeze rustled through the trees causing the hybrid to shiver and clench leaves into his fist, crumbling them up as he gave another slight moan. His body went from going into a state of internally telling him to ‘run away as fast as you can’ to a frozen paralyzation caused by deep urges. He didn’t understand himself for actually enjoying this. This was a predator that originally wanted to kill him, to skin him and cook him most likely. Yet now the hunter was making his whole body go against his mind, making him stay put and actually moan out loud for more.

 

“M-more… Please!”

 

The hunter took that as a sign to stop stroking and rather push him against the ground. He got between his prey’s legs and slowly revealed his own shaft that pulsed in his hand. David stared from his submissive position and almost whined just by looking at it. His body was telling him to mate already, forcing words into his mouth that he didn’t even comprehend till seconds after he said them.

 

“Breed me…”

 

“What was that?” Daniel asked with a smirk, “You want to be bred by a human?”

 

That was one way to fill him with guilt. His people would be so ashamed to see him like this. But he couldn’t help it. It took everything in him to remain composed as the tip of the hunter’s cock entered him. He took more crunched up leaves into his palms, squeezing them as the full thing went in. He bucked his hips up, eager for Daniel to start moving into him. Daniel held himself up and began to roll his hips rhythmically, penetrating his prey. David looked up at his captor with lust, begging not only with his mouth but with his eyes that locked onto the other male’s. Daniel’s breathing picked up but the only sound David could focus on was the pounding of his own heartbeat. 

 

“Speed up… Please…” The hybrid begged.

 

“I think I’ll just take my time then.”

 

David pleaded more, “Please! Please just hurry up!”

 

“Why? Scared someone’s going to catch us? Or are you just a horny slut?”

 

“J-just…  _ Please.” _

 

“Since you’re asking nicely…” 

 

He sped up, slamming himself against the creature while grunting once every so often. David rolled his eyes upwards as he watched the trees move from another gust of wind. Thankfully his body now felt like a forest fire due to his arousal which would keep the cold away. David’s climax was nearing and the hunter could sense it, so he pulled out.

 

David whined, “Put it back in!”

 

He grinned, “I thought you claimed that this was rape.”

 

“Just… Finish up already.”

 

Daniel stood and David sat up looking up at him.

 

“What are you doing?” The creature asked.

 

“Get up.”

 

“Are you done already?”

 

“No.”

 

David stood up and the hunter guided him to one of the trees around them, shoving him against the rough bark. Daniel’s hand went from his upper side to his hips, stopping to squeeze and remark on his looks.

 

“Such a stunning doe I’ve caught…”

 

“I’m not a girl!”

 

Daniel chuckled, “What? Does that bother you?”

 

“Yeah, just because you’re on top doesn’t make me a doe.”

 

“You’re cute when you’re upset.” The blonde said, taking in the hybrid’s nipples into one of his hands, rubbing them sensually.

 

“S-stop!”

 

The hunter breathed onto his skin, biting into his shoulder to cause a yelp. 

 

“Eep! D-don’t!”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I don’t want marks all over me! H-how would I even explain that to other Caven?”

 

“Tell them the truth; you were bred by a mighty hunter.” 

 

“Gross... Never.”

 

The hunter shoved his cock inside him and the ginger gasped out loud. When the hunter didn’t move, the hybrid took it upon himself to move his ass against the member, sliding it in and out. 

 

“Keep going..!” David said in a needy way.

 

“I don’t know, I seem to like this a lot better.”

 

Before David could beg again, hands were back on his hips and he was shoved into. He let his tongue hang out as he panted, getting fucked into so fast and hard that his legs began to shake underneath him. 

 

“Fuckfuckfuck yes oh god! Ah! Breed me more! Fuuuck!”

 

Daniel took one of David’s legs and held it up to maneuver himself more easily inside of the creature’s ass. There was a tightness in David’s stomach and a more intense heat that carried throughout his body, signalling that he was about to cum. 

 

“I-I’m going to--! Please!”

 

Daniel knew what he was begging for, and luckily for David, the blonde was just as ready to orgasm as he was. David’s nails dug into the bark, giving off a little pain as it roughed up the skin of his fingertips, but it was the least of his concern due to the heat pooling up inside of him causing him to go over the edge. A mix of screaming and moaning came from the deer hybrid while Daniel just groaned a curse word under his breath. David’s world was spinning and he collapsed to the ground after the hunter slid out of him. One hand was still on the trunk of the tree while the other was over his mouth. Tears were falling out of his eyes as his breath continued to to hitch. Daniel stood there, jerking himself off, mouth slightly open. 

 

It took them a few minutes for their heartbeats to return to a normal pace. Daniel practically shoved his cock back into his pants and grabbed his gun. David heard him move through the leaves and forced himself around.

 

“W-where are you going?” The deer asked.

 

“Back home.”

 

“You’re just l-leaving me?”

 

“We made a deal. You can go free now.”

 

David stood up, legs still weak, but he managed to walk over to the hunter who was putting up his traps. 

 

“Y-you’re just leaving?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“I didn’t even catch your name…”

 

“It’s Daniel.”

 

“Daniel… Are you sure you don’t want to hunt for a little longer?”

 

“There’s nothing to hunt today.”

 

David didn’t want him to leave now. He felt like they had bonded in a way. Maybe they could get to know each other and… Was he really doing this? Did he catch feelings that quickly?

 

“I-I can show you the best parts.”

 

“That’s a bit morbid of you... I’m not going to kill you, don’t worry. I’m a man of my word, and I already got what I wanted. So you don’t have to kill off your ‘brethren’ or whatever to save your own life.”

 

“I… I actually don’t have any family. And I can’t communicate with other deer.”

 

“And?”

 

“I don’t have a home to go back to! So…”

 

“So…?”

 

“I was thinking… You could take me… With you?” He asked shyly, hands fumbling together.

 

“Like keeping you as a pet?”

 

“Sure… I guess…”

 

The hunter smirked, “Fine. You got yourself another deal. You can come with me, but you have to listen to what I say.”

 

“What does that include?”

 

“More sexual favors.”

 

“Of course you’d say that… You’re a pervert.”

 

Daniel shrugged, “Guess you’ll freeze out here in the cold.”

 

“F-fine!” The hybrid shouted.

 

“Good.” Daniel said, moving towards the creature.

 

David was blushing, “Why are you so close?”

 

Suddenly the hunter kissed him and David’s eyes widened.

 

“Here.” Daniel said, handing him the gun. “Hold this.”

 

“Y-you’re trusting me w-with this?”

 

“Yeah, be careful with it.”

 

Daniel got his hands full with the bear traps and began to walk back towards his truck. The ginger just stood there till the blonde shouted, “Come on!” at him. He rushed over and followed the man to the truck where he’d be taken back to the hunter’s home. Daniel kept his second promise and took care of the deer for as long as he wanted to stay, in the return that David would have more sex with him, which David wasn’t against at all anymore. The hunter may have not gotten a pair of antlers to hang above his fireplace but he got something better.


End file.
